ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Sean Devin
Sean Devin, known simply as the Irishman, is the walking definition of pure irish luck, having declared himself the Weapon of Massive Ammounts of Leprechauns. He was born in 19.06.2250 to Martha and Martin Devin in the partially resurrected village of Plymouth in the massachusetts wastes surrounding Boston. Background Sean Devin lived a farmer's life from birth until his teens. The family life was hard. The caps weren't many, the village was often attacked by gangs and creatures from the wasteland and casualties weren't too uncommon. Sean didn't want to live that life. He wanted himself and his family to live a life of dignity. When his father became dangerously sick, Sean left the village without a trace as he had decided that enough is enough. The farmer's life is not a life worth living. Particularely not if you can't even take care of yourself or your family. He swore that he would find the necessary resources for his family to live a life of relative luxuary, no matter what. Something will be added here soon, probably... sometime. Total Gangfare and the Irishmen Ever since he went out on his quest for luxuary, Sean has been involved with several gangs. Raiders, jet dealers, smugglers, mercenaries... the list goes on. Sean eventually formed his own gang of specialists with only five members. They're called the Irishmen, although ironically Sean is the only irishman in the gang. Sean is the de jure leader of the gang, but whether or not he's de facto in controll is often debated. As the leader of the gang, Sean has often planned minor heists and picked fights with far larger, more successful and dangerous gangs. More often than not, the Irishmen fail. The Irish luck kicks in only because somehow, they're still all alive. The other gangs do indeed want the Irishmen dead. Less because they're an actual threat and more because they're a nuisance. They're mostly hired by people who doesn't have the cash to hire the far more demanding but successful gangs. Members: Sean Devin: de jure leader. Lisa Arlington: engineer and often considered de facto leader. John Arlington: the computer nut. Jack Norton: the gunner. Martha Grey: the sniper. Former members: John Praxis: the negotiator Personality Sean Devin is a laid back, careless kind of guy with no sense of a world without whiskey and a cigarette. He's the type of man you don't want behind your back and the kind of man you don't want to shoot at. As some put it, he has an indescribable aura of luck. And he knows it. Sean is a rather rude and sarcastic ass. He's never nice, even among those who thinks of him as a rather peculiar friend. But he does take care of his friends and does protect them if need be. But if things goes against his luck, he quickly and cowardly leaves his friends behind to die with no second thoughts. The only ones Sean truly cares for is his family, and he wants them to live a decent life. He's quite attracted to danger like a moth to a fire. But he seem to always come out alive and kicking. Sean's a slacker, and nothing in particular is noteworthy about his skills other than his good grip and above-average speed. However, he has an iron will. His survival instinct is above that of many trained soldiers.Category:Characters Category:SigvartTheDemon